1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toys for pets and, more particularly, is concerned with a refreezable and reusable chewable pet toy and a method of preparing and using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets, such as dogs, have been known to chew on, tear and play with a variety of articles, such as rags, wash cloths and various garments. Dogs particularly enjoy chewing on and tearing such articles when they are wet. The bulkier and wetter the articles, the more dogs appear to enjoy this activity. While wet rags, wash cloths and many garments can soak up water, they do not adequately retain wetness and are frequently shredded and destroyed by the activity. Also, dogs particularly seem to like to chew on ice and ice cubes.
Various devices have been developed over the years for use as chewable toys for pets. Representative examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,926 to Ludlam, U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,170 to Allis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,547 to Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,733 to Axelrod, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,632 to Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,436 to Axelrod, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,838 to Reich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,431 to Peterson. While these prior art chewable pet toys may be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none would seem to provide an article which adequately retains wetness and is indestructible while being chewed on by a dog.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.